


(Podfic) Breathe In Saltwater, Breathe Out Air

by avislightwing, GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jester figures some things out, Kissing, Mentioned Aro WLW Yasha, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post s2ep41, Rated Teen for swears, Roommates, SOMEONE TALK TO THIS GIRL PLEASE, SOMEONE WHO IS NOT NOTT, Sexuality Crisis, coming out to yourself, girls kissing girls (hell yeah), if you call this crack of slash I WILL find you, to quote a favourite fic author of mine, with the help of her best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: Podfic for Avislightwing's 'Breathe In Saltwater, Breathe Out Air'Summary: Jester knows how stories work. Boy meets girl, boy kisses girl, boy and girl fall in love and live happily ever after.So why does it everything feel so wrong?





	(Podfic) Breathe In Saltwater, Breathe Out Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avislightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe In Saltwater, Breathe Out Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607243) by [avislightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing). 



Here's the Podfic version of this lovely fic by Avislightwing, the 'Inspired by' link will take you to the fic itself if you want to read along and give them a heap of praise for this lovely study into Jester.

 

Dropbox Link: [Breathe In Saltwater, Breathe Out Air](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mw7ips8c8ktwgfk/Breathe%20In%20Saltwater%20Breathe%20Out%20Air.m4a?dl=0)

 


End file.
